Chie (Lcd Dem)
Summary Chie (ちえ) is the main character of the Yume Nikki fangame Lcd Dem. You explore Chie's dreams to collect orbs, and you must get all the orbs to get the ending, but LCD DEM is one of the few games where not all effects are required. You go into the dream world by sleeping in Chie's bed and save by interacting with her diary on her desk. Additionally, going in the bed while in the dream world will bring Chie in the middle of a Nexus-like are where you can see how many Orbs you have collected. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B. Low 2-C '''via waking up. '''Name: Chie Origin: LcdDem Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (Via Moon), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Plant Manipulation (Via Potted Plant), Teleportation (Via Pajama), Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up) Attack Potency: Human level | Wall level '(Can destroy and kill large enemies about this size). '''Universe level+ '''via waking up (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies") 'Speed: Normal Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class Durability: Human level | Likely Wall level. Immortality makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range, universal via Pajama and waking up Standard Equipment: None | Her 13 effects Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: -Can cleaves in half large monsters Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Effects:' Chie can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time. When she changes effect, any damage to Chie will be reset, including decapitation. *'Sneakers:' Chie gains sneakers, making her able to run faster. *'Dog:' She turns into a dog. *'Pajama:' She gains pajamas, making her able to teleport back to the Nexus at will. *'Yukata:' She gains a Yukata, which she can change the design of at will. *'Moon:' Her head turns into a moon. She can thus produce light. *'Potted Plant:' Chie turns into a potted plant with legs, which can bloom at will. *'Goldfish Bowl:' Chie turns into a goldfish bowl with legs, alongside a fish appearing in it. *'Spacesuit:' Chie gains a spacesuit. *'Helmet:' Chie gains a helmet and the ability to change said helmet into a motorcycle one. *'Strawberry:' Chie's head becomes a strawberry. This strawberry is actually a separate object from her body and can be detached at will. *'Axe:' Chie gains an axe, which can be used to attack enemies. *'Parka:' Chie gains a Parka. *'Sea Slug:' Chie becomes a sea slug, which can be used to move faster in water. '-Others:' *'Waking Up:' By pinching her cheek, Chie can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. Key: Real World | In the Dream World Gallery ChieBase.png|Chie's sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:LcdDem Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Monster Girls Category:Horror Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Immortals Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Yume Nikki-like Category:Plant Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2